The Diary of Tyson Granger
by HarliquinBunny
Summary: exactly what it says. Tysons diary.
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, its me again lol. I've changed my name again, i promise to stay like this this time.**

**Meet Hitomi, she's my personality's embodiment. or my alter ego either way she's another me.**

**Hitomi: yeah i'm the smart you.**

**DSM: hey! i come up with the ideas.**

**Hitomi: i'm the one that has to finish then or actually make them happen.**

**SS: Hey girls stop arguing and start this story before the characters get pissed.**

**Hitomi: figuratively or literally?**

**SS: Both.**

**Tyson: YEAH, start my story already, i'm getting a num butt.**

**Hitomi: Numb is spelt with a B see n-u-m-b.**

**Tyson: whatever just get on with it.**

**DSM: right so on with the story.**

**Max: oh oh i get to do the disclaimer.**

**DSM: ok Max go ahead.**

**Max: DarkSailorMoon & Hitomi do not and will not ever own beyblade or any songs used in this fic. **

**they do not own any MCR songs, OR Creed or any other songs used. SO u lawyers and what not can stop stalking them now.**

**Hitomi: thank u max.**

**Warnings: swearing, sex possibly maybe later on, fluffy, sadness, maybe a little graphic too... possibly.**

**Chapter 1**

**When you can see you look at everything and nothing, but when that's taken away, you realise that you miss it. **

**All the wonderful colours and sites you saw are all just memories you replay in your head. Soon you begin to loop the **

**memories together you get stuck in your own twisted made up reality. I was stuck in one for a year before my sister broke me out. **

**Since then we've formed a band called, Hell's Scream. My name you ask?**

**Granger, Tyson Granger and i'm 17 years old. My sister is Nouhime Granger. We are goths and as i'm sure you can **

**guess by now, I'm blind. **

**All i see is shades, shades of black and my god there are more shades of black than you can imagine. **

**I notice the tiniest fluctuations in the shades, my hearing is hyper sensitive i can hear something a mile off literally and **

**my touch is also super sensitive all i need to do is touch one cheek of a person and i know instantly who they are, **

**same with objects.**

**How did i become blind i hear you ask. Well your just going to have to find out with the others, so tough.**

**Oh thats right my ex-teammates and friends from around the world will be arriving this week for the championship again. **

**It'll be sad to see my title go, but i refuse to blade anymore. Its not that i can't because i can blade better now that i'm blind than i **

**ever did when i could see, but no its because i don't have the will to blade in competiton ever again, so i'm just the music now.**

**'Tyson? Mr D. wants us to go over some of our songs with him. He says can he have his favourite song as the starting song,'**

**'Sure, Nouhime, Which one is it?' **

**'Famous Last Words. He thinks it'll make a statement about non serious attitudes about blading. **

**Oh that reminds me.. Have you chosen your revealing song yet, you only have tonight **

**because we're starting rehearsals tomorrow,'**

**'I know, I chose Disenchanted. I was reading through the lyrics earlier and it just seemed as if i wrote **

**that song for this purpose, it says everything i need to say,'**

**'Okay cool. A little freaky but cool. Right see you in the morning bro. Don't stay up too late,'**

**Right where was i? Ah yes, Hell's Scream are opening the tournament with a concert this year. **

**I can't wait to see everyone's reactions. You may ask how i wil be able to see as i'm blind, but **

**dragoon lets me use his eyes to see when its something important. Its great because i see things in excruciating detail. **

**There is only one person i miss the most though and thats Kai. Kai Hiwitari, former captain of the Bladebreakers **

**and is now a memeber of the Blitzkreig boys. I miss him, he is the one person who didn't treat me with varying emotions. **

**He was always blunt and to the point. To everyone else i was Tyson the happy go lucky dumb kid with amazing luck in beybattles.**

**To Kai i was the annoying pest, who acted dumb to learns peoples secrets and gain the advantage. **

**I was that but now i've matured and i'm more reluctant to let people past my stoney mask. I don't trust many people anymore.**

**Dragoon usually acts as my guide dragon, lol. **

**That must sound funny. He transforms into a minature dragon about the size of a komodo dragon **

**and actually wears a black velvet spiked collar and he has a silver chain lead. Black is like my new favourite colour hehe. **

**He's about 3ft long with a tail thats about another 1/2 ft. He basically sniffs the air and hisses if theres a crowd **

**and growls when we have to cross the road. I know people stare because i can feel all the degrading and curious stares.**

**Sometimes when i have to go into town and Nouhime isn't with me Dragoon sits on my shoulder.**

**I really don't know what i'd do without No and Dragoon. I guess i should finish this now. More tomorrow. **

**TyGr**

**DSM: so tell me what you think plssssssssssssssss**

**Hitomi: the REVIEW button is just down here \/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**see, just there.**

**\/ til next time. byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got and the one screwy one I got but all the same thanks.

Sorry about the whole thing being in bold my computer decided that after I'd changed the font it would go back to bold when I saved the file.

Any way, here's the next instalment:

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any songs in this story if I did I would be a millionaire and I'm not so tough. I don't own them or beyblade!

Warning: this story at some point contains the following: SEX, SWEARING, NUDITY, and a load of other stuff not suitable for those under age.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm back. We have 2 days until the championships start, but the teams are already arriving. Kenny and Hilary have been to ask me if I'll blade on their team this year and I said no. How can they expect me to blade competitively after what happened to me. Nohime and I have to dress rehearse for our concert, and I have to go to the hospital later for a check up anyway. The doctors say there is a slim chance that with one more operation I might be able to recover my eyesight. However my operation is in 3 days, so I'll miss the preliminaries. Oh hang on here's Kenny…

'Hey Tyson, What are you up to?'

'Not much, just keeping a journal,'

'Well at least no one can read it, unless they can read Braille,'

'Yeah, so why are you here? Any particular reason?'

'I was just wondering if you were gonna come meet the teams with me today?'

'Sorry dude, I've got an appointment at the hospital, but I'll be at the dress rehearsal if you want to bring some of them along,'

'Ok. I'll see you there, but I'll only bring the bladebreakers, okay?'

'Okay. Bye Kenny,'

'Bye,'

Now that Kenny's gone I can get back to this, at least he doesn't know this is actually on my laptop. I just pulled one of my reading books down on top of it. The thing is I'm actually planning on publishing this as a sort of autobiography in a few years. It should make a few eyebrows rise, don't you think. What tie is it? Oh crap gotta go…

(A/N: I could end it here but that would be cruel and quite short so I'm gonna continue it just for you. Lol)

Damn! I hate the doctors. I'm on my way to the rehearsals with No and the band. Hopefully Kenny will bring the guys in later so we actually have time to set up and practice a couple of songs.

'Ty, can we do our less popular songs first, like: "The End" and "Dead", then go onto "Creeping in My Soul" and "Disenchanted", then maybe "I don't love you" to finish off,'

(I don't own those songs they belong to MCR and Bionicle)

'Sure, whatever you say,'

We've finally arrived at the stadium. I get out of the car and I see Mr D giving the teams a tour of the building. I cringe as Mr Dickinson waves us over.

'Ah, here we go. Everyone I'd like you to meet Hell's Scream. They will be opening the championships with a concert this year. The singers are Nohime and her brother, who wishes to remain nameless,'

I nodded in the general direction of everyone as I know that if I were to speak my voice would be instantly recognised. As we leave I nodded to Kenny, who nodded back and began to speak to Mr D. I hear Kenny ask Mr D if he can take the guys to rehearsals and Mr D replied that if 4 people get to see then everyone gets to see. I sighed and shrugged knowing Kenny had seen me listening.

'Hey bro, time to start. Remember after this tournament we're off to Greece,'

'I know sis, let's start then.'

Bye. Oh by the way here are the words to the songs we're singing. Remember that all the teams are listening to them too.

The End:-

_Now come one come all to this tragic affair_

_Wipe off that make up- what's in is despair_

_So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot_

_You might wake up and notice your someone_

_Your not._

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what_

_You see, you can find out first hand what its _

_Like to be me, so gather 'round piggies and _

_Kiss this goodbye, I'd encourage your smiles_

_I expect you won't cry._

_AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!_

_AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!_

_Another contusion my funeral jag, Here's my_

_Resignation I serve it in drag, you've got_

_Front row seats to the penitence ball, when_

_I grow up I want to be nothing at all! I said_

_Yeah! YEAH! I SAID- YEAH! YEAH!_

_C'mon c'mon c'mon I said, save me! Get _

_Me the hell out of here, save me! Too _

_Young to die and my dear you can't! If you_

_Can hear me just walk away and Take me!_

(if you would like to read the words to the rest of the songs look up the lyrics for MCR The black parade and Bionicle movies I can't remember which one tho)

_Dead!_

We're taking a quick breather, whilst Mr D explains the band to everyone. He hasn't mentioned me yet. Its time to start again. No is singing this time.

_Creeping in my Soul_

I love that song especially when No sings it. Its Disenchanted next. My big revealing song, hehe.

_Disenchanted_

'That's all for today Nohime, I'm too tired to carry on,'

'Ok bro, lets pack up and go home.

Here comes Mr D.

'That was a great show. Thanks kids, and remember Tyson rest. I don't want you to over exert yourself on my behalf when you have your operation in 2 days,'

'Yes Mr D. I have to go now Gramps is waiting to give me my medication,'

'Of course, bye Tyson see you later,'

'TYSON!!'

I heard the teams shout as Nohime led me away to our limo out back. We said bye to our band mates and went home. I had a feeling we'd be seeing some of my old team mates and friends later so I'd best get some rest soon. More later.

TyGr

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ok guys how was that?

Tyson reveals the extent of his injuries in the next chapter, so stay tuned lol

Please R&R

You know where the button is lol.

Byeeeeeeeeee


End file.
